Lazos
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Una vida tranquila pero imcompleta por el día y una plenitud agónica e insuficiente por las noches. Doumeki piensa que, después de todo, su vida no está nada mal. /One Shot/ Viñeta, KohanexDoumekixWatanuki. /xxxHolic Rou:Adayume Spoilers!


Notas explicativas al final! Espero les guste!

One Shot, KohanexDoumekixWatanuki

* * *

"Lazos"

* * *

Doumeki se sienta a la mesa, y Kohane dispone frente a él los platos. Le agradece en voz baja, a lo que ella contesta con una sonrisa, mientras se sienta también. Sus miradas permanecen fijas en la comida, hasta que ella lanza un comentario referente a la universidad, y se pierden en una conversación vana y tranquila.

Doumeki está acostumbrado a esta rutina. La comida de su esposa es agradable para su paladar, y su voz suave es un relajante para su cuerpo agotado por un día más de trabajo. No le molesta estar en esta casa, aunque, por mucho que lo intente y mucho tiempo que pase, no pueda llamarla hogar.

Kohane sonríe y se comporta como una esposa ejemplar. Doumeki se siente orgulloso de pasearla del brazo cuando ambos caminan por la calle. Su compañía es placentera, y su vida juntos es todo lo que Doumeki imaginó alguna vez.

Pero, a algunas cuadras de allí, hay un lugar que lo atrae con mucha más fuerza, y al que no puede ni quiere evitar regresar, una y otra vez.

Kohane sonríe. Y no dice nada cuando Doumeki no llega a dormir. Ni siquiera le dirige una mirada incómoda cuando vuelven a encontrarse, al día siguiente, en los pasillos de la universidad.

Doumeki quisiera sentirse culpable por ello, pero no puede. Porque ambos lo sabían desde el principio.

Él ama a Kohane. Le gustan sus ojos verdes y transparentes, su piel blanca y su cuerpo delicado, le gusta la forma en que el obi ciñe su cintura en los días de festival y los rayos de sol que refleja su cabello esparcido en la almohada.

Él ama a Kohane como Kohane ama a Watanuki. Con la misma forma de amor enternecido por los años y los gestos. Y Kohane corresponde su amor con cada sonrisa llena de consideración. Pero lo que Doumeki siente por Watanuki es algo completamente diferente. Y es una necesidad tan grande que Kohane solo necesitó una noche de ausencia para comprender que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ella también está enamorada del Doumeki que ama a Watanuki. Así que no dice ni una palabra cuando un nuevo mensaje en su celular le informa que Shizuka-san tampoco llegará esta noche. Y su sonrisa solo expresa cariño al día siguiente, cuando lo ve llegar derrotado, aunque casi no tenga expresiones, porque con los años también ella ha aprendido a leerlo. Y sabe que no está completo junto a ella. Y entiende el dolor que significa para él alejarse de la tienda.

Doumeki duerme a su lado, y Kohane siente que es demasiado grande, demasiado imponente y demasiado vasto como para que llegue a entenderlo. Pero lo intenta, porque ese es su trato. Y se contenta con lo que recibe de Watanuki a través de él.

A Doumeki le gusta abrazarla. Y se siente tranquilo cuando escucha su respiración pausada. Pero no es suficiente, y lo agobia la frustración que asciende por sus manos y que sabe, lo hará volver, una y otra vez. Porque nunca es suficiente.

Es agradable abrazar el cuerpo de Kohane. Pero Doumeki prefiere hundirse en el cuello de Watanuki. Sus besos son lánguidos, pacíficos, pero Doumeki prefiere el amor arrancado a tirones de los labios de su otra mitad. Porque es como si viviera sin aire, pero no se da cuenta hasta que su larga figura rodeada por el humo de la pipa lo recibe en la puerta y entonces vuelve a respirar. Y vuelve a perder la respiración entre sus brazos.

A Doumeki le gusta la forma en que los ojos de Watanuki parecen regañarlo, cuando es muy tarde afuera y sus pasos lo llevan a su puerta. Le gustan su kimono descuidado y ese andar elegante que le han dado los años. Le fascina su comida que es como una droga, con la que vuelve a aprender lo que es el placer derritiéndose en la boca. Puede que la tienda detenga el tiempo, pero es el único lugar en el que Doumeki vuelve a sentirse vivo. Así que seguirá a Watanuki hacia el interior. Lo seguirá hasta la cocina y lo obligará a prepararle algo aunque no tenga hambre y aunque sea tan tarde que apenas alcanzará a dormir, lo seguirá hasta el salón sólo para verlo fumar, lo seguirá hasta el baño y lo admirará sin tocarlo, lo seguirá hasta el cuarto de invitados y luchará contra sus brazos delgados para enredarse con él en el futón.

Watanuki siempre se resiste, pero sus quejas mueren entre sus labios encontrándose y la boca de Doumeki desesperada por llevarse lo que más pueda de él. Quiere pensar que no es correcto, pero ambos saben que lo es. Porque cuando la piel de Doumeki toca la suya se siente tan completo que no puede evitar preguntarse como sobrevive sin él.

Doumeki ni siquiera se detiene a pensar. No quiere. Ya habrá tiempo para cuestionarse, para desesperarse y para intentar descubrir por qué lo necesita de esa manera y en qué momento de su vida quedó irremediablemente enredado entre sus cabellos negros. No hay tiempo. Sus manos lo buscan precipitadas y su boca lo devora y lo enfurece la sensación de que no puede tener todo de él, de que siempre le faltará algo y de que Watanuki lo conoce mejor de lo que él conoce a Watanuki.

Sus delgados brazos se enlazan en su nuca y Doumeki muerde con rabia, sintiendo como los quejidos de Watanuki se llevan lo poco que le queda de razón. Atrapa su cintura entre sus brazos, se mueve contra él y se enloquece tratando de arrastrarlo, porque es su culpa, todo es su culpa y de sus ojos azules que lo clavaron a su lado desde la primera vez y que él se encargó de marcar para siempre.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando cae agotado sobre Watanuki. Tampoco le importa. Se siente satisfecho por ahora y descansa entre sus piernas suaves y los largos dedos que se enredan en su cabello. Watanuki mira al techo, como siempre lo hace, y acaricia su cabeza como si fuera un niño. En el fondo lo es. En el fondo ninguno de los dos ha crecido y ninguno lo hará. Porque no hay forma de que cambien. Doumeki no quiere pensar en ello, pero sabe que el tiempo se le escurre entre los dedos. No, no a ambos. Sólo a él. Watanuki seguirá ahí, y Doumeki quiere apagar la vocecita en su cabeza que le recuerda que algún día ya no podrá volver. No debe escucharla. No debe pensar en ello, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer contra la desesperación que aprieta su garganta.

Levanta el rostro y se encuentra con la vista de Watanuki clavada en la suya. No hablan. Hace mucho que las palabras comenzaron a sobrar entre ellos. Doumeki mira ese rostro que no ha cambiado desde que lo conoce, ve su reflejo dorado y azul y siente su sangre correr por las venas ajenas. Por ese breve momento, siente que podría vivir sólo con eso. Pero sabe que no es así.

Esa es su realidad. No es completamente trágica ni completamente dichosa. Doumeki ha aprendido a aceptarla como es, porque, incluso con todo lo que han pasado, incluso con los inconvenientes y las dudas, ellos siguen ahí. Ya no siente impotencia, ni culpa, y ya no piensa en regresar al tiempo en que eran estudiantes y todo parecía estar bien. Porque entiende que esta es la decisión de Watanuki, y la respeta.

Pero se siente insignificante cuando piensa en que es sólo él metiéndose en su decisión, forzándola para estar a su lado, y hay momentos en que desearía una palabra, una sola, de labios de Watanuki, para tranquilizarse, para convencerse de que es mutuo, de que no está interviniendo, de que el destino realmente existe y que todas sus uniones no fueron sólo cadenas impuestas por él mismo. De que Watanuki siente lo mismo.

Porque el tiempo, maldita sea, se le está escapando.

Cuando levanta el rostro, con renovada desesperación, puede ver su propia lágrima caer del ojo derecho de Watanuki. Y se apresura a limpiarla con el pulgar.

-No llores, idiota –susurra Watanuki, y sus brazos vuelven a enredarse en su cuello. Piensa, por un segundo, en Kohane-chan, allá sola, en una cama demasiado grande. En la casa que, orgullosa, le mostró en el último sueño que compartieron. Y se siente culpable, pero sus brazos estrechan aún más a Doumeki.

Los sueños son su única vía para salir, su única conexión con el resto del mundo. Y Watanuki está bien con eso. Pero Doumeki es un golpe de realidad que irrumpe en su cama con su olor a viento fresco y a vida. Una realidad imponente, que nunca puede aprehender por completo, tan enérgica que lo confunde, tan abrumadora que lo embota más que cualquier sueño, y lo atrapa, y lo revuelve, y siempre se va demasiado pronto. Porque para él, tampoco es suficiente.

Doumeki ve sus ojos perderse y su voz grave se queja como un niño.

- No te duermas.

No quiere que se vaya. Por fin está aquí y no quiere compartirlo, no quiere caer dormido y que Watanuki se marche a un mundo al que no puede seguirlo.

Watanuki sonríe, levemente.

- No lo haré.

Se ve a sí mismo reflejado en los ojos de Doumeki, en la semi oscuridad, y ve a Doumeki reflejado en los suyos propios, a través de él. Es una sensación extraña, como estar entre dos espejos.

– Hoy… no necesito soñar.

Y aún puede ver cómo las pupilas de Doumeki se dilatan, sorprendidas, antes de que su vista se sobrecargue y decida cerrar los ojos, justo cuando los labios de Doumeki chocan de nuevo contra los suyos.

* * *

Los recuerdos son frescos después de un descanso sin sueños. Doumeki se calza los zapatos en la entrada y, al voltear, Watanuki pone frente a sus ojos una caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

- Compártelos con Kohane-chan, ¿entendido?

Asiente con un gruñido y se pone la chaqueta del traje, reparando sin querer en el ligero yukata descuidadamente anudado que trae Watanuki. La marca rojiza a un lado de su cuello le da el valor suficiente para acercarse y plantarle un leve beso que el menor recibe sin inmutarse. Sus miradas se encuentran, y Doumeki piensa torpemente en decir algo más, una fecha, un motivo, una excusa. Pero pronto entiende que es estúpido y voltea para salir de la tienda.

Afuera comienza a amanecer y Doumeki, mientras camina lentamente hacia su casa, piensa que, después de todo, su vida no está nada mal. Tiene a dos personas importantes a su lado, una rutina tranquila como la que se esperaba de él, y un lazo que muchas personas buscan y que sólo pocos afortunados pueden jactarse de tener. Un lazo que es a la vez felicidad y condena, placer y culpa y frustración nunca resuelta.

Pero está tranquilo. Es suficiente por ahora.

Hasta que llegue a casa, y los labios de Kohane le quiten el último beso que dejaron los de Watanuki.

* * *

Ok, sé que dije que mi drabble de "Home", "Familia" era mi última palabra sobre Adayume, pero, bueno, mentí.

Puede que después de darle vueltas al asunto (y de leer un montón de mangas yaoi sobre el tema), vine a darme cuenta de que, en muchos casos, para una pareja de hombres, el que uno de ellos se acueste con una chica ni siquiera es considerado engaño. Y si lo es, no es tan grave como engañar con un hombre. Raro, eh? Pero en fin. Además, en el mismo OVA se menciona que Kohane está enamorada de Wata, y es evidente que Doumeki no está enamorado de ella, ¿entonces? este fic vendría a ser mi versión del cierre para la historia. Finito. Aunque eso no quiera decir que no vaya a escribir algo más sobre esto, tengo un par de ideas que podría desarrollar... quién sabe.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Hace mucho que no escribía nada de estos dos y soy una vergüenza para mi clan (?), pero les agradezco mucho su atención. Miles de besos para todos, y bye-kyu!


End file.
